


The End of All Things

by AnarchyHasFallen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchyHasFallen/pseuds/AnarchyHasFallen
Summary: lay us down. we're in love.Teenage struggles of Dave Strider dealing with depression, anxiety, PTSD, and living in a new home with the Sprite family. After starting high school, he finds more stress, but also his stress-free ecstasy. John Egbert.





	1. Chapter 1

The words seemed to soar through Dave Strider's ears along with mixed emotions. Bro Strider, you are guilty. He had endured several years of abuse from the man and unhealthy treatment but he would've never wanted to hear those words. It was unhealthy but he still loved his brother. And in the months following, he had moved in with a family. Alexander and Sara Sprite. They were kind but Dave never felt as if he had a home there. He felt like a stray cat hiding in a box. Soon to be moved to the garbage lot and having to fend for himself. Unfortunate. 

The feeling of emptiness and pain in his gut was honestly swelling. His first day of school was tomorrow and in his current state, 11th grade was going to absolutely suck. Dave was choosing his outfit while some shitty movie played in the background. Background noise seemed to be essential these days. He picked out some black Adidas pants, a red shirt, and a pair of black converse. Seemed fine enough. The Sprite family was definitely generous, which was something Dave very much appreciated. He just didn't feel like a part of their family. It was sad, but the truth seemed to always be sad for the male. 

After staying up until nearly 3am with anxiety, he fell asleep. And in two hours was up to get ready. After of course hitting the snooze button. He was never exactly ready to get up. He adored sleep. He called it death without commitment. He slept all the time. Even when he wasn't tired. He had some ZzzQuil and that shit knocks you right the fuck out. Unfortunately he was out but he would get more. His groggy feeling set in place at around 5:45. He pulled on his pants, then his shirt, then he put on his red and white snapback. He pulled on his shoes and went for his morning routine.

Dave didn't have a set routine he just knew he had shit to do and shit would have to be done that morning. Starting with brushing his teeth. After that was done, he washed his face, then his hands, then he put on his shades. Once he decided he was ready, he grabbed his phone and earbuds. He had time so he blasted music until around 6:30 which was when his bus would come. He stood outside and waited, approximately seven minutes. He made a mental note of this. He got on the bus and sat down. He did the typical 'cool kid' thing and put his bag next to him so no one would sit by him. He hoped this method would be effective. 

Fortunately, it was. Bus 41 never seemed better. It was full but not too full that everyone had a partner. The only downside was how early and late it was. Upon leaving the bus, he took a deep breath. It already smelled like fall was coming. He entered the school building and looked around. He needed a place to sleep. 

He found a semi-empty hallway and curled up by the corner. He was tall and lanky so he took up some space but he figured it'd be no big deal. He shut his eyes and...bam. He was out. Dave only woke up when he was forced by some boy saying his locker was right there. He had a small group of friends with him. A tall, dark girl with long black hair. She had vibrant green eyes and a nice body. Next, he noticed a pale girl with blonde hair holding some other girl's hand. Goth girlfriends. How nice. As he was taking in the situation and people, the boy was starting to give a look. "Could you just move?" He was trying not to sound like too much of an asshole, but Dave took it the entire wrong way. Of course he didn't do anything about it. He picked up his bag and pretty much towered over the little dude. That's when he noticed how pretty he was.

The male couldn't have been more than 5'6, and that's being generous. He had pale skin, cute freckles, and these amazing blue eyes. The boy also had the cutest body type and fuck, Dave you're staring. 

"Yeah." He said, he noticed a bit of apprehension from the boy, Dave supposed he looked shorter curled up. Dave was a 6'4, tan, and overall he just had a resting bitch face. He walked away slowly. And that was his first encounter with his soon to be boyfriend.


	2. Whether Near or Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a day in the new life of dave strider.

First hour. Cooking with Mrs. Alondrez. Normally cooking would be fun and something Dave actually looked forwards to but no. They barely cooked anything. Currently they were learning the proper way to wash hands. Yeah pretty damn fun, right? With a sigh, he entered the class. That's when he saw the little asshole from earlier. Well he wasn't an asshole. He just seemed to act like one. Dave sat in the back of the room, it'd be easier to get away with music like that. Definitely something he needed to get through the day, especially when learning about something so boring as washing hands. 

After this, he went to second period. Intro to Transportation. He always wanted to be an automechanic so this was pretty exciting. He even made friends with that dark girl from earlier. He learned her name was Jade. She was so friendly and nice he couldn't even ignore her without feeling bad. Then the tan boy went through his day. One friend? Seemed pretty sweet. 

And now was time for the bus. Once he stepped outside he was immediately greeted by Jade. He found the goth lesbians and the boy from earlier as well. "This is Dave!!" She introduced. Dave kind of awkwardly stood there, he learned of Rose, Kanaya, and John. They all seemed pretty nice even if he did have a semi grudge on John at the moment. Jade got on her bus, then Rose, then Kanaya, and bam. It was awkwardly just him and John.

"Soooooooo...what bus do you ride?" John finally spoke, he seemed kind of awkward but in the weirdly cute, endearing way. "41." Dave replied.  
"Ah... I ride 55."   
"Cool."  
And bam. Awkward silence once again. Excellent job, Dave.

"My bus is here. Later."  
And just like that he found himself staring at the boy through his dark sunglasses. He admired his beauty, though he wouldn't admit it. 55 ended up right next to him and John did a little wave as the other male's bus drove off. 

Crushes were often weird. They seemed to sneak up on you in the most annoying way possible which was exactly what was happening to Dave. Like a lion stalking its prey, only its prey was Dave and the lion was John. He hated it. He knew he gained crushes sort of easily but he hated that this one felt different. Maybe it was those adorable doe eyes, or that cute little baby fat he had on his face and stomach. Or maybe it was that awkward voice that was just so adorable. Or maybe the way his freckles lightly pressed to his cheeks and down his arms. Or maybe it was the little look he did when he was thinking of something to say. Oh god, Dave.  
You're in too deep.

Please captain take up the anchor because Dave Strider, you are DROWNING in some deep. gay. shit. Shit that is so deep and gay the sharks are all in this shit the sharks are swimming in John's amazing eyes and- DAVE. CATCH YOUR RAMBLE.

He shook his head and turned up his music. Not today, Dave. Not today.

**Author's Note:**

> again this is a little short just because i wanna get things going and have them all set up. comment if you enjoy it! also leave some ideas for new fics to write (including ocs of yours or something) i just need shit to write.


End file.
